Un caballero en su oxidada armadura
by Zary Curhm
Summary: Situado al final de la tercera temporada, mi vision de como serian las cosas si aparte de Marion, Daniel tambien regresara a Storybrooke, mientras que una sheriff rubia busca encontrar el valor para admitir lo que siente por la alcaldeza, quien de estos dos podra ser el final feliz de nuestra alcaldeza mas adelante sera un poco de StableQueen vs SwanQueen, pero Regina tendra feliz
1. Chapter 1

**1.- El regreso del caído**

Emma había traído a Marion del pasado, no podía estar pasándole esto a ella, otra oportunidad para ser feliz y otra vez ella es la que termina con el corazón roto; no importa cuánto se había esforzado en intentar ser buena, lo único que obtenía a cambio era que los "Héroes" se llevaran todo el crédito de su trabajo y esta vez como si eso no bastara, a Emma se le había ocurrido viajar al pasado con su novio el pirata y destruir una vez más su final feliz.

Y asi estaba ahora ella, sola, sin nadie que le importara en verdad como para que la hubiera alcanzado. Mientras se encaminaba a casa no tan rápidamente, probablemente los Charmings ni siquiera se habían molestado en salir del restaurante para checarla, o Henry seguramente seguiría jugando con el bebe Neal sin percatarse de lo que le había pasado a ella, tampoco Robin parecía importarle, el hombre no podía ver más allá de su bella esposa recientemente revivida y no podía culparlo, justo unos momentos antes él le había contado que atravesaría un infierno solo para poder verla, así que lo mejor sería irse a casa y beberse toda su reserva de cidra… Si, ese sonaba como un excelente plan para acabar con esta noche desastrosa.

Al llegar a casa ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, se fue directo a la licorera a agarrar toda reserva de licor que tenía disponible, regreso con varias botellas que contenían desde wiski hasta tequila, sin dejar atrás su cidra. Se sentó en el sofá de su preciosa sala blanca para mirar a la nada y empezar con el ritual de emborracharse, vaso tras vaso las botellas se iban acabando y con ello su habilidad para pensar las cosas correctamente, la primera etapa de la noche de borrachera de Regina Mills consistiría en el enojo, empezó a producir bolas de fuego en sus manos apuntando y destruyendo todo aquello que le trajera malos recuerdos en la casa, que como era de esperarse eran muchísimas cosas, quemo varias partes de su alfombra, que era donde habían estado sentada con Robin cuando le dijo que era su alma gemela, varios retratos que tenia en casa, lámparas, termino haciéndoles unos hoyos enormes en la pared, también arruino su mesita de noche, parte del barandal de la escalera y cuando decidió que ya era tiempo de tomar un poco mas, la mitad de la planta baja estaba hecha un desastre a excepción de la cocina, esa quedo intacta, agarro la primera botella que tuviera a la mano y empezó a tomar a tragos grandes, de pronto toda esa furia que tenia contenida fue desapareciendo hasta llegar al punto es que no sabia porque se había enojado en primer lugar así que hizo lo que cualquier persona alegre por unas copas de mas haría a las 12 de la noche… Prender su radio a todo volumen y empezar a bailar como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque estaba sola eso no evito que tratara de cantar la letra de Anaconda fallidamente, ni que tampoco bailara sensualmente contra el librero. Con tanto baile, el cuerpo de Regina comenzó a entrar en calor, así que lo primero que salió fueron sus tacones pero decidiendo que no sería suficiente también se quitó la bufanda, pero eso tampoco ayudo al calor que estaba sintiendo y después de unas canciones mas, el vestido que tenia puesto también salio de su cuerpo, dejándola nada mas en su brasier negro de encaje, panties a juego, sus medias y por supuesto su sexy liguero.

L. L. Q. R.

Decir que Emma Swan estaba devastada moralmente por lo que le había hecho a la morena era decir poco, ella misma podía oír como su corazón se rompía ante la mirada de esos tristes ojos chocolates, no era su intención herirla, no sabia que rescatar a una desconocida, le haria tanto daño a alguien por quien en serio se preocupaba y cuando le dijo a sus padres que iba ir a alcanzarla para tratar de disculparse lo único que ellos dijeron fue que deberían darle su espacio y ya después si ella no se volvía en la Evil Queen otra vez podría ir a disculparse.

Mas tarde en el restaurante Marion les contaba a todos como es que la Reina la quería matar a sangre fría y de como la Salvadora evito ese destino tan cruel, por supuesto todos se compadecieron de la pobre mujer que acababa de recuperar a su marido y a su hijo, también les recordó a todos el "monstruo" que Regina era en realidad y la rubia no podía hacer nada para parar eso y el muy maldito de Robin ni siquiera trato de defender a la mujer que era su alma gemela solo estaba ahí como el idiota que era.

Emma ya no podía aguantar mas escuchar a todos hablar pestes de la mujer que los acaba de salvar, claro ellos no sabían eso, la versión oficial era que los héroes habían acabado con Zelena cuando en realidad Regina fue quien los salvo a todos asi que mejor se salió, caminando directo a casa, por supuesto no sin antes de que Hook tratara de besarla y tener otro momento romántico con ella, lo que ella rechazo de inmediato, la verdad es que no sabia clasificar lo que ellos tenían, pero no era una relación eso era mas que obvio, bueno, al menos para ella, ya que no era a el a quien se imaginaba que abrazaba en las noches, ni tampoco con quien soñaba despierta sobre una vida larga y feliz a su lado, ni mucho menos con quien fantaseaba poder ver con mucho menos ropas de las que era debido.

Llego a casa y el primer instante en que su cabeza toco la almohada quedo profundamente dormida, unas horas después su celular empezó a sonar, pareciera que no había dormido nada, así que contesto de mala gana, solo para descubrir que en la calle Miflin alguien estaba rompiendo la paz. Emma ni siquiera dejo terminar al hombre, cuando oyó lo de la calle Miflin colgó y rápidamente salió en su Volkswagen amarillo con dirección a la calle; todo parecía normal, no había casas quemándose, ni gente huyendo, ni tampoco una turba enardecida que caminaba con antorchas y cuchillos hacia la casa de la alcaldesa así que no estaba segura de que esperar.

Cuando estaba cerca de la casa de Regina, había un ruido ensordecedor, la música demasiado alta hacia que varias casas alrededor tuvieran las luces encendidas, así que tal vez es por eso que la llamaron, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal la verdad no sabía que esperar, esperaba que la alcaldesa estuviera furiosa, maldiciendo a la gente o destrozando todo lo que estaba a su paso, probablemente que estuviera planeando una horrible venganza en contra de todo pero no se imaginó que estaría obligada a tocar en la puerta de Regina para simplemente pedir que le bajara al volumen porque sus vecinos no podían dormir. No, no podía ser tan fácil, asi que mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta se recargo un poco, la espera estaba matándola, y que tal si con todo el ruido Regina no había escuchado que tocaban a su puerta , entonces debía abrirse ella misma, pero antes de poder reunir el valor para hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

Emma podía estar preparada para cualquier desastre, esperaba que la alcaldesa tratara de incinerarla o de desaparecerla, incluso que hiciera que maléfica volviera a la vida (en forma de dragón claro) para que ella la asesinara, Emma podía encontrar un plan para todas esas situaciones, para lo que no estaba lista era para encontrar a la Alcaldesa solo en ropa interior, sin tacones y que su cabello siempre perfecto estuviera alborotado dándole una apariencia de lo más sexy que podía imaginar, en el momento que Regina empezó a hablar ella no podía escuchar lo que decía y no era precisamente por el ruido, si no por su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, solo podía ver las hermosas piernas que estaban descubiertas, esa figura perfecta de la alcaldesa que hacía que le dieran infartos cada vez que la otra mujer se agachaba.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia

-¿Qué esta haciendo en mi casa tan noche Señorita Swan-

-ahh si…. Uhhhh…. Pues-

-tan elocuente como siempre querida- dijo en tono de burla mientras entraba a la casa indicándole a Emma que hiciera lo mismo quien como un cachorrito perdido la siguió sin pensarlo. Al entrar a la mansión Emma noto el desastre que estaba hecha la sala, el comedor y las escaleras

-Regina, ¿qué ha pasado en tu casa?- la morena que mágicamente había apagado la música estaba sirviéndose otro caballito de tequila.

-ohhh, me daban las ganas de remodelar, ya sabes, tal vez poner un poco mas de color o quizás lo deje así, después de todo creo que luce bien ¿no?-

-no, esto no está bien Regina, creo que te has bebido todo ese tequila completo, se que estas molesta con lo de Robin pero-

-¿Robin? ¿Qué Robin?- decía la alcaldesa –el ladrón de segunda que no dudo en cambiarme, mi supuesta alma gemela que no me ve mas que como un plato de segunda mesa, nooo, me he dado cuenta de que estoy mejor sin el, el darme cuenta de eso fue duro pero hubiera sido peor darme cuenta mucho después- mientras decía eso Regina se acomodaba en uno de los muebles de la sala que no estaba completamente destrozado y Emma hacia lo mismo.

-Lamento haber provocado todo esto, yo…- antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Regina ya estaba llorando silenciosamente, así que lo único que le quedo hacer fue abrazar a la otra mujer, se dio cuenta de que Regina sin sus tacones altos en realidad era muy pequeña no débil ni mucho menos indefensa, simplemente era pequeña físicamente, Emma quería abrazarla hasta que dejara de llorar, podía sentir las lágrimas que mojaban su camiseta y sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a su torso cuando la morena levanto la cara y la miro con esos ojos llenos de sentimientos sobre todo de tristeza y de soledad, eso era lo que predominaba.

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere Emma?- peguntaba Regina mirándola directamente, la rubia no sabía que responder nunca pensó ver a la Alcaldesa tan rota y hecha un desastre, tan… Vulnerable, y antes de poder responder algo coherente la morena empezó a besarla, Emma no sabía qué hacer, la mujer por la que tenía sentimiento la estaba besando, y no solo eso, dicha mujer estaba solo en ropa interior y acercándose cada vez más y más, no podía dejar que eso pasara, no mientras ella estaba en ese estado, y sin pensarlo alejo a la otra mujer un poco más brusco de lo que debería, pero no era por querer estar lejos sino por la adrenalina que le estaba proporcionando ese momento y lo único que su brillante cerebro pudo articular en el momento fue un "lo siento, no puedo hacer esto" mientras salía prácticamente corriendo del lugar, si, no fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, pero no estaba siendo ella en ese momento y todo el camino a casa se estuvo maldiciendo por no tener el valor de decir lo que sentía

L. L. Q. R.

Regina ya estaba muy cansada como para enojarse o llorar por lo que acababa de pasar, ya no debía de importarle nada de eso, al menos no en lo que quedaba de noche, subió hasta llegar a su cuarto y estaba en el proceso de ponerse el pijama cuando noto que su joyero estaba abierto, lo cual no era raro, lo extraño es que algo parecía brillar de ahí adentro así que se acercó a ver que era. Lo que brillaba era su sencillo anillo de compromiso que le había regalado Daniel, puede que haya sido el exceso de tequila o una clase de magia rara, de cualquier forma beso el anillo y deseo estar con él mientras se quedaba dormida

L. L. Q. R.

Esa misma noche en la ciudad de Maine, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules soñaba con castillos, caballos, una tierra en donde la magia era cosa cotidiana y una hermosa chica con la que compartía picnics a escondidas y tenía los más bellos ojos marrones que ha visto en su vida


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- un viaje extraño a un pueblo desconocido**

Daniel se había despertado con una sonrisa en su rostro, no todos los días soñaba una de las cosas más raras e infantiles de todos los tiempos, vivir en un mundo de fantasía y enamorarse perdidamente de una princesa siendo el solo el chico de los establos, pero a la vez su sueño se sentía tan real, como si fuera un recuerdo, como sea, fue de esos sueños que no quieres terminar, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la princesa, bueno al menos eso dedujo que era, por como actuaba y vestía pero era completamente dulce y cariñosa con el.

Probablemente esta chica era alguien a quien había visto pero no recordaba, lo que es absurdo porque recordaría a alguien tan bella, bueno, tal vez con suerte volverá a soñar con ella esa noche. Se hizo un desayuno muy esencial y rico para empezar bien su día y se dispuso a arreglarse para salir a trabajar, tampoco es que su trabajo fuera muy difícil o muy entretenido, cabe añadir, era el dueño de un hipódromo, si bien el compro el espacio para poder criar caballos y tal vez enseñar a algunos niños a montar no sonaba como una mala idea, pero con el tiempo y gracias a su amigo John que lo convenció para poder transformar el pequeño lugar en un hipódromo respetable y así es como su pequeño proyecto creció aunque todavía dudaba si era para bien; no era que se quejara, los apostadores dejaban buen dinero y tenia varios jinetes a su nombre, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo para disfrutar de la naturaleza, ahora tenía que estar encerrado haciendo el papeleo, cerrando tratos con patrocinadores y básicamente haciendo el trabajo administrativo del lugar.

El día paso sin mayor problema, era viernes y mientras la mayoría de personas solteras y sin ningún compromiso saldrían a ligar en bares o a tomar con los amigos para comentar el ultimo juego de su equipo favorito, él prefería quedarse en casa para ordenar comida china y ver un episodio de "Arrow" en Netflix; era un episodio de la primera temporada por lo que no estaba prestando demasiada atención, estaba pensando en la chica que apareció en sus sueños, ahora que lo pensaba bien, por la forma en que lucía, ella no podía tener más de 18 años y el también se sentía muy joven en el sueño, puede que sea alguien a quien conoció en esa época, si, eso era más lógico, ya que no recordaba muchos acontecimientos antes del coma y el prefería no pensar en ello.

-¿Quién es él? ¿una especie de Robin Hood?- replico un personaje de la televisión-

-llamar a Green Arrow, Robin Hood es de lo mas estúpido- el episodio termino y el se preparo para ir a la cama, con un poco de suerte podría soñar con ella

Su petición se cumplió… O algo por el estilo porque en el nuevo sueño la chica le pedía que se casaran ya que su loca madre quería comprometerla con un viejo rey, estaban a punto de irse cuando Cora los encontró, y fue la que le saco el corazón, por un momento todo se volvió oscuro. En el sueño, ese bosque encantado había desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraba un tipo de cueva muy larga en la que al final había una luz azul, dicha luz cuando logro llegar a ella, conducía a un camino hacia el exterior, todo era demasiado frío, el aire era pesado y olía a azufre, al mirar al cielo noto que era de un color muy inusual, el rojo era el color predominante con unas pizcas de café y las pocas nubes que habían, si es que podían llamarse así, eran purpuras y no precisamente un purpura agradable, todos eran tonos agresivos, sobre el terreno no había mucho que decir, la tierra del suelo era árida y no había ninguna señal de vida a su alrededor, parecía estar en el cráter de un volcán pero no podía estar seguro, ya que como a 200 metros delante de el estaba una especie de grieta gigante, donde resplandecía de nuevo la luz azul, no sabia si era buena idea ir ahí, no sabia donde estaba o como había llegado, pero si ahí había luz puede que hubiera una persona que le indicara como regresar a su hogar, especialmente a ella.

Lo que encontró en la grieta fue un rio y una pequeña canoa amarrada a una piedra, en una pequeña señal se podía leer "Ypókosmos: Rio de Lette" e indicaba hacia mas adelante del rio que parecía que no tenia fin, probablemente al llegar a ese lugar, a donde quiera que este, puedan ayudarlo…

Despertó del sueño por el sonido de una llamada entrante en su celular, era John, contesto sin mucho ánimo con un "si, diga".

-Dani, amigo, te tengo buenas noticias-

-espero que en verdad sean buenas o tendré que patearte el trasero por despertarme tan temprano en sábado-

\- lo son, te lo aseguro, ¿recuerdas querías nuevos y mejores caballos que remplazarán a los más cansados?-

-si, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-pues… conozco a un amigo que tiene a un conocido que es pariente de un criador de caballos en un pueblo llamado StoryBrooke, dice que son los mejores del estado y podrían estar dispuestos a venderlos, agradéceme después- y sin decir más colgó

-parece que tendré que viajar a StoryBrooke- dijo por fin levantándose de la cama, preparándose para buscar donde estaba ese pueblo, con suerte no estaría lejos.

Y así fue, el lugar quedaba a 4 horas, 3 si no había mucho tráfico, arreglo las cosas para su pequeño viaje y probablemente tendría que causar una buena impresión al dueño así que se puso un traje azul marino un poco casual seria practico y sin más, se puso en camino

L. L. Q. R.

En Storybrooke, más precisamente en la puerta de la casa de la alcaldesa estaba Emma dudando si debía tocar la puerta para checar como estaba la morena o si debía de esperar más tiempo, ya que la mujer había tomado muchísimo la noche anterior en estos momentos debería estar por experimentar una muy fuerte resaca, era casi medio día, así que para cuando Regina se despierte tendrá mucha hambre, podía entrar ahorita mismo y prepararle un desayuno pero probablemente solo termine quemando parte de la cocina o rompiendo algo, lo mejor sería ir a Granny's y ordenar un desayuno para llevar y un café bien cargado, en camino al restaurante no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de la noche anterior, los labios de Regina eran tan suaves y carnosos, en serio tenía que encontrar valor para poder decirle a la morena lo que sentía por ella, puede que al principio solo fuera una atracción física, ¿Quién no estaría atraído a una mujer tan bella como ella? Pero con el tiempo se convirtió en algo mas, la respetaba y quería, todavía era muy temprano para decir si lo que sentía era amor.

Llego a su destino y en el mostrador le pidió a Ruby que le pusiera el desayuno usual para Regina y un café para llevar, estaba esperando cuando sus padres también entraron, los saludo y claro fue invitada a sentarse a desayunar con ellos pero Emma no podía quedarse, vio que Mary Margaret se levantó poco después, tal vez para ir al baño cuando alguien entro a la cafetería, Emma no le presto mucha atención hasta que se acercó a ella.

-hola, usted es la sheriff ¿no es así?- Emma se quedó perpleja, se supone que nadie podía entrar o salir de la ciudad, el Sr. Gold se aseguró de eso, pero aun así, aquí estaba este desconocido preguntando por los establos que habían en el pueblo.

-dime Emma, no sheriff- secretamente odiaba que le pusieran etiquetas –puedes repetirme por qué estás aquí- dijo Emma con un tono precavido con este hombre, parecía una buena persona, vestía un traje informal que combinaba con sus ojos, era un poco más alto que ella pero tenían la misma piel pálida, el hombre le ofreció una sonrisa agradable.

-me llamo Daniel Steele, soy dueño de un hipódromo y me gustaría saber a dónde quedan los establos, me dijeron que sus caballos eran los mejores-

-pues… vera, los caba…- sin poder terminar oyó un gritito atrás de ella, era su madre que tenía las manos cubriendo su boca, los ojos pareciera que estaban por salirse de su cráneo y lucia como si se fuera a desmallar, miro a Daniel y le pidió que la disculpara porque tenía que atenderla, el fue muy comprensivo y le dijo que esperaría, Emma llevo a ambos de sus padres a la parte de atrás ya que ambos lucían muy mal.

-¿que les pasa? Solo es alguien que pudo cruzar, no tienen que actuar como unos locos-

-Emma, no tienes idea de quien es el ¿verdad?-

-no me digas que también es del bosque encantado, déjame adivinar a quien es, ¿Scar? ¿Aladdin? Tal vez el mismísimo Mikey Mouse- decía medio en broma medio en serio

-¿te dijo su nombre?- pregunto su padre

-se llama Daniel- la actitud de sus padres empezaba a asustarla ya que se pusieron mas tensos al oír el nombre.

-si no me equivoco, que no lo creo- decía Mary Margaret –él es el prometido de Regina, o ex prometido, ya que el probablemente no la recuerda- ahora era el turno de Emma de ponerse pálida, las casualidades en este pueblo no existen, tenía dos opciones contarle a Regina para que ella pueda de alguna forma devolverle la memoria a Daniel y probablemente perderla para siempre, o podía hacer que el terminara su pequeño viaje de negocios lo antes posible para que así Regina no lo viera y no hubiera nada que la impidiera conquistarla. La elección no era fácil, pero por el momento se decidió por la segunda opción, le pidió a sus padres que le enseñaran los establos a Daniel y ya si después el quería hacer un trato le hablarían a la persona a cargo, lo que Emma esperaba que no fuera así, ya que como los establos y por lo tanto los caballos eran de estado, por así decirlo, la persona a cargo era la mismísima alcaldesa.

Emma regreso a la casa de Regina con el desayuno listo, toco en su puerta una, dos veces, pero no respondía, se metió sin permiso; la sala ya no era un desastre pero no parecía haber indicaciones de movimiento en la planta baja, así que subió y fue directo a la habitación principal donde encontró una figura revuelta entre las sabanas, se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a despertar a Regina gentilmente, esta despertó poco a poco un poco perpleja por encontrar ahí a la rubia, pero al mismo tiempo agradecida porque no tenía ganas de cocinar o moverse de la cama pero estaba hambrienta, es como si Emma supiera siempre que es lo que necesitaba, no podía mirarla a los ojos después de sus actos y claro, el rechazo de Emma.

-Emma, lamento lo que paso anoche, yo… no estaba pensando correctamente y en serio lo siento-

-NO, yo soy la que lo siente, créeme quisiera no haber reaccionado así, pero soy una estúpida y mi cerebro no carbura bien cuando estas cerca y…- Emma no es buena con las palabras, nunca lo ha sido, era mejor demostrar cómo se sentía, sin más, se acercó a ella y beso sus labios firmemente, el beso rápidamente subió de tono, Regina tenía sus manos en el cabello de la rubia mientras esta pedía permiso para poder explorar la boca de la otra con su lengua. Emma esperaba una batalla por dominar el beso pero eso nunca ocurrió, sus manos parecían haber cobrado vida propia porque estaban jugueteando con la espalda de la morena, quien sin dudarlo se abrazó más fuerte al cuello de la salvadora, ya con el permiso que le estaba concediendo Regina, Emma empezó a descender sus manos para tímidamente posarlas sobre el perfecto trasero de la alcaldesa, la cual ante esta acción soltó un gemido, lo cual solo incito a continuar más a la sheriff. Regina se apartó lentamente pero se quedó viendo a la otra mujer.

-tengo que tomar una ducha- dijo muy bajo y separándose muy lento, al entrar al cuarto de baño

-ok- fue lo único que dijo Emma ya que después de tal beso no confiaba en poder decir mas.

L. L. Q. R.

 **Antes que nada, me gustaria dar gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario :3 Es muy lindo poder ver el punto de vista que tienen de la historia así que muchisimas gracias.**

 **Raquesofi:** si, emma puede ser muy estupida a veces, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sus momentos de valentia ;) probablemente te sorprenda lo que puede hacer

 **Love Girl:** yo tampoco se que ve en Robin, ni siquiera es tan guapo, me alegra que te halla gustado el capi. Y bueno algo tenia que hacer que emma se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso termina siendo los celos por alguien quien si se preocupa por Regina, pues que asi sea

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever:** ese cap es uno de los que te llegan al cora T.T y en este capi no te pude dar ningun momento StableQueen ya que me gustaria que fuera cuando Daniel recupera su memoria (que no falta mucho para eso) pero no quiero apresurarlo porque tiene que ser algo epico

 **Melina:** actualice pronto \^^/ y si, podria poner a Robin un poco celoso... que va, pogamoslo mas verde que Zelena ;)

 **aaaraya1992:** ohhh vamos Emma tiene mucho que ofrecer, solo que como ya lo dijeron sus genes pueden ser muy partidiarios para que no sepa como actuar ante Regina y creo que el capi de hoy lo demuestra

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos, espero y la pasen bien con su familia y amigos :)**

 **porfavor tambien comenten o diganme por MP con quien les gustaria que Regina encontrara su final Feliz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Recordando el pasado**

Emma dejo descansar a Regina otro poco, por dos motivos, el principal era que no quería que la otra mujer anduviera mareada todo el día, ya después quedaba el asunto de Daniel, se había olvidado por completo de el cuando llego a la mansión, pero sabía que lo correcto era explicarle lo que pasaba, una pequeña parte de su alma quería que el chico nunca recuperara su memoria, no era para menos, suponía que con el ahí las cosas serían más complicadas, no solo para su relación, espera.. ¿Ellas siquiera tenían una relación? Podría decirse que si, pero no estaba segura, de todas formas la que terminaría con lágrimas en los ojos seria la reina ya que si Daniel no lograba recordarla seria como la cereza del pastel de su desastrosa vida amorosa.

Ella bien podría hacer, si es que este era el verdadero chico de los establos, que recordara, después de todo ese era su trabajo como salvadora del pueblo, aunque no quisiera, el simple hecho de imaginar a su reina en los brazos de otro hombre y no solo eso, si no que dicho hombre si valoraba a Regina, no como el sucio ladrón que creía tener algo de "honor" la hacia enfadarse. Alcanzaría a sus padres para ver como estaba yendo todo con el forastero, así que subió a su coche y condujo hasta los establos donde estarían hablando de caballos, por suerte no tendría que acercarse a esos animalotes porque le daría un ataque de pánico.

Resulta que sus padres estaban charlando muy amenamente con Daniel, porque claro, era una persona atenta y muy amable, por lo que noto podía pasar horas hablando con David sobre la crianza de animales y también parecía caerle muy bien a Mary Margaret, eso tenía que ver que hablaba y compartía la moral que se ejercía en el bosque encantado, no era muy evidente, pero las pequeñas muestras del antiguo caballerismo estaban ahí, pronto los tres notaron su presencia.

-sheriff Swan, me alegra que haya podido hacer tiempo para verme otra vez- dijo en un tono amable.

-si, uhhh… ¿qué tal le parecieron los caballos?

-son de los mejores que he visto, y me interesa mucho comprarlos- se veía muy esperanzado, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, se le veía bien, seguramente si Regina lo viera en este momento caería rendida a los pies del hombre.

-pues, déjeme decirle que no creo que la dueña le interese mucho venderlos, ella ama a estos caballos y no sé si siquiera le interesaría una oferta- no quería sonar tan dura, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿ella? ¿Una mujer es dueña de estos increíbles especímenes? Debo de decir que estoy sorprendido- dijo con una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció –no es que quiera decir que una mujer no puede hacerse cargo de algo como esto, eso sería muy machista y les aseguro que no soy así, solo digo que sería como la chica de mis sueños si ama a los caballos tanto como yo, ni…- todo lo estaba diciendo demasiado rápido y se estaba poniendo rojo como tomate, Emma lo interrumpió un poco frustrada.

-sí, creo que todos entendimos, puedo llevarte a verla, pero no hay garantía de que te deje hacerle una oferta- sus padres pusieron una cara de preocupación al ver lo que Emma iba a hacer, ella le indico a Daniel que la esperara en el auto mientras les aseguraba a sus padres que tenía todo bajo control. El camino hacia la alcaldía fue silencioso y un poco incómodo si le preguntan a ella, pero después de cinco minutos llegaron a su destino, por supuesto Emma sabía que no había nadie, pero quería demorar a Daniel para poder explicarle todo a Regina. La secretaria de la alcaldesa no estaba en su escritorio, lo que quería decir que o también se había tomado el día libre al ver que la reina no llegaba o había ido a dejarle papeles de trabajo a casa de Regina. Abrió la puerta del despacho y como era de esperarse no había nadie.

-creo que la alcaldesa se tomó el día libre- ella esperaba verlo decepcionado, pero parecía más entusiasmado que antes.

-me estás diciendo que esta mujer no solo ama a sus caballos, sino que además es la alcaldesa de este pueblo- no espero a que Emma dijera otra cosa, pronto empezó a moverse por la oficina, hasta toparse con una foto de una sonriente Regina abrazando a Henry, el empezaba a ver con más detalle la fotografía ignorando completamente a la sheriff que le decía que era tiempo de irse; la mujer en la foto era su lugar a dudas hermosa, piel de porcelana perfecta, una hermosa sonrisa con una pequeña cicatriz que se le hacía un poco conocida, su cabello castaño era admirable, podía apreciarse en la foto que tenía un cuerpo de infarto pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que tenía unos ojos chocolate que solo había visto en sus sueños, podía que no fuera coincidencia que esta mujer se pareciera demasiado a la doncella de sus sueños, y si es ella, probablemente lo conozca, pero si no, solo quedara como un sujeto de lo más raro que acosa a la alcaldesa de un pueblo, lo mejor era ocultar su presentimiento de que ella es alguien importante de su pasado.

Al final le hizo caso a la sheriff de hospedarse en Granny's, los cuartos se le hicieron acogedores, y algunas calles le resultaban bastante familiares, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que es porque el ya había estado ahí, porque esta ciudad forma parte de él, no es coincidencia que él estuviera aquí, pero si se lo decía a alguien lo tratarían de acosador. Bajo al restaurante para cenar algo, tenía que admitir que la comida era muy buena, además de que había una camarera muy amigable y bonita, sus vestimentas no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, pero él no quería fijarse tanto en eso, ella parecía conocer a todo mundo, tal vez ella pueda ayudarla a recabar información sin tener que parecer un acosador, había pasado ya bastantes minutos cuando se atrevió a hablarle.

-hola, eres Ruby, verdad- dijo tímidamente, no se le daba bien hablar con extraños

-así es- dijo con su usual sonrisa coqueta – Emma ya le había advertido de quien era Daniel, y le rogo que no dijera nada, pero aun así no dejo de estar intrigada por este extraño.

-¿conoces a la alcaldesa?-dijo muy bajo, como si de un secreto se tratase

-la conozco, es muy linda cuando quiere, deja buenas propinas y nunca me ha juzgado por mi…- iba a decir su monstruo interior, pero no podía decirle eso, sonaría muy raro para alguien desconocedor de la magia- mi carácter- el parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta, decidió no preguntar más por la noche, subió a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, mañana seria un día interesante si es que podía encontrarse con esa misteriosa mujer que lo perseguía en sus sueños

L. L. Q. R.

Era un poco extraño estar viajando por un rio subterráneo, sin mencionar que todo a su alrededor parecía distorsionado, seguramente la que había hecho que lo desterraran a este lugar había sido Cora, esa bruja loca, el comprendía que quisiera que su hija aspirara a algo mejor como un duque o un príncipe, pero tampoco tenia que interponerse en el camino del amor, el llegaría a Regina, se casarían y la amaría para toda la vida, incluso si primero tenia que atravesar un infierno para lograrlo; pero poco sabia que tenia que atravesarlo de forma literal, el, sin darse cuenta estaba navegando por uno de los tres ríos que conducen al inframundo.

En frente de el había otros dos ríos y en conjunto con el que viajaba, los tres desembocaban en una gran laguna, el agua ahí brillaba levemente y todo era oscuro y rocoso a su alrededor, lo que era mas o menos normal ya que estaba en el interior de una grieta de volcán, se apresuró lo mas que pudo para llegar a la orilla, al principio creyó que no había nadie allí, pero mientras mas se acercaba podía divisar la figura de un hombre encapuchado, no se le veía el rostro pero definitivamente era humano, cuando estaba por descender el hombre empezó a caminar en sentido opuesto a el, Daniel trato de llamarlo pero pareciera que no lo oía o lo estaba ignorando, sin embargo se las arreglo para alcanzarlo.

-disculpe, lamento molestarlo pero ¿podría decirme dónde estoy? o ¿Cómo puedo regresar al bosque encantado?- el hombre solo esbozo una sonrisa macabra que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-mi amo te podrá decir en donde estas, solo tienes que seguirme- y sin mas el extraño continuo caminando con Daniel detrás de el.

Todo era demasiado lúgubre, y pronto llegaron a tres caminos, el de la derecha indicaba que era el camino hacia el tártaro, el de la izquierda conducía hacia los campos de los bienaventurados, mientras que el de en medio indicaba que eran los dominios de Hades, el hombre camino hacia este ultimo. Tras pasar por un largo túnel, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser los limites de una villa, raramente ahora se encontraban en el exterior, aunque no se pareciese en nada a ningún reino que conociese, era como un pueblo fantasma y no porque hubiera personas, si las había, pero todo tenia un tono gris, el cielo lucia como si estuviese a punto de llover, sin embargo, el clima se sentía seco, incluso el fuego de algunas fogatas que fue encontrando en el camino se veían opacas. Después de horas de camino a pie pudo ver otra vez las antorchas con llamas azules, era lo único que parecía tener algo de brillo en este lugar, bueno eso y la gran mansión negra a la que estaba punto de entrar.

La puertas se abrían automáticamente cada que iban a atravesar un cuarto pasaron por varios, pero uno de estos le llamo la atención, no por la decoración o algo por el estilo, ya que le parecio ver a una mujer muy delgada en un vestido color lila alimentando a un cachorro de tres cabezas, pronto llegaron a lo que era la habitación del trono, y el hombre sentado en el lo veía con ojos curiosos, solo hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca fue como el dueño de la mansión hablo

-valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- su voz era grave y denotaba autoridad.

-el visitante que esperaba, mi amo- pronto los dos hombres compartieron una mirada de complicidad que no le dio mucha confianza a Daniel.

-bueno, y donde están mis modales- chasqueo los dedos y en frente de el apareció una enorme mesa que contenía un banquete digno de un rey –ven siéntate, come-

-no es que quiera ser descortés señor, todo luce delicioso, pero podría primero decirme en donde me encuentro- Hades rio levemente antes de contestar.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- Daniel no parecía captar así que el otro continuo -estas en el inframundo-

-¿QUÉ?, no es posible yo no…-

-¿no estas muerto?, entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que estas en el reino invisible al que las almas van tras dejar el mundo material? Además, comiendo con el mismísimo dios del infratierra-

-no por favor, tienes que déjame volver con Regina, tengo que salvarla, sino tendrá una vida triste sumida en la oscuridad- hades quería reírse, ya que el chico no estaba en condiciones mejores a las de su amante.

-ohhh pero veras, ahí esta el problema… ella ya esta sufriendo, tardaste mucho en llegar acá-

-¿de que estas hablando?- Hades en lugar de responderle conjuro un espejo flotante y las imágenes de lo que paso después después de que Cora le arrancara el corazón.

Regina se la paso toda esa noche llorando y como el mismo no tenia mas familia, ella fue la que se encargó de escoger las ropas con las que lo enterrarían, ella estaba buscando dentro de un cajón, cuando encontró un precioso traje blanco con detalles en dorado, encima de este había una nota que decía " _para el chico afortunado, se que no es mucho, pero es algo. Tu amigo- J-"_. Esa era sin duda la letra del mejor sastre del pueblo, Regina reconocía la letra porque muchas veces su madre le había encargado vestidos, el hecho de darse cuenta que el quería sorprenderla el día de la boda solo hizo que empezara a llorar nuevamente, la única otra persona que le debería de importar su muerte seria al sastre, asi que cuando ella le dijo la noticia, el fue quien le dio la idea de mantener su cuerpo intacto con un hechizo y así lo hizo ella.

Después de todo eso, las cosas se volvieron terribles para Regina, ya que el día de la boda llego, el por el espejo pudo ver como se veía totalmente hermosa, pero tenía una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y una mirada vacía y llena de tristeza mientras decía el acepto. Lo peor de todo fue la noche de bodas, el rey ya estaba pasado de copas y también quería que la joven cumpliera con sus "deberes" de esposa, así que se lanzo sobre la nueva reina arrancando sus ropas mientras que esta inútilmente trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero cuando se oyó un grito adolorido por la penetración no deseada es como Daniel ardió en ira, no se fijaba en sus acciones así que estrello su puño contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, Hades lo veía detenidamente, ya que tal vez este joven es quien lo ayudaría a recuperar las pertenencias que sus hermanos le habían arrebatado.

-!LO MATARE¡ con mis propias manos lo matare- el chico estaba hundido en su cólera

-tranquilo, tranquilo campeón, ahora estas muerto y no hay mucho que puedas hacer- vio como el otro solo se enfurecía mas por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada –amenos… Te puedo ofrecer un trato, tu puedes ser mi caballero, pasaras cuarenta años a mi servicio, yyy, como bono no solo te ofrezco que ustedes dos se volverán a encontrar en vida, sino que también podrás visitarla una vez al año, claro, ella no podrá verte, ya que no se debe de ver a los muertos… ¿Qué dices?

-yo no se como ser un caballero, pero me dije a mi mismo que atravesaría un infierno para volver a ella-

-se que no sabes de eso, yo mismo te entrenare, incluso te daré una armadura, esta un poco oxidada pero te servirá… ¿trato?-

-trato-

Conforme aparecía al alba, Daniel recuperaba sus memorias, como el pensamiento inconsciente que tienes antes de despertar completamente, ahora sabia porque estaba aquí, porque no recordaba nada, y lo mas importante… ella, Regina estaba aquí con el, como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina en su forma más pura se despertó para buscar a su amada, pero tal vez no era la forma de decírselo, ya que hasta donde ella sabía, el había muerto 2 veces y si ahora lo viera probablemente le daría un infarto. Lo mejor sería volver a los establos, estar con los animales siempre aclaraba su mente.

L. L. Q. R.

Emma le había mandado un mensaje a Regina diciendo que si podrían encontrarse a primera hora en Granny's, ella escucho gran parte del día charlar a sus padres de como ella no merecía y nunca mereció a alguien como Daniel, que era un caso perdido y cosas de ese estilo, pronto empezó a dudar si debería de tener un tipo de relación con Regina, ya que todos la odiarían, incluso su hijo la odiaría, desde que regreso Marian, Henry había vuelto a llamar a Regina por su nombre y sabía que también se refería a ella como la reina malvada, así que hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor… irse a tomar.

Una copa se convirtieron en dos, luego en tres, hasta que estaba bastante borracha fue que Hook se le acerco, ya en este estado, pensaba que lo mejor era seguir su "relación" con el pirata, con el las cosas serian mas fáciles, nadie la odiaría. Así que se fueron a consumar su relación en el cuarto de Granny's que pertenecía al pirata.

L. L. Q. R.

A la mañana siguiente Regina estaba muy entusiasmada de ver a Emma, se arregló con el vestido rojo que sabia que la rubia adoraba, ya que cuando lo usaba, la otra no podía dejar de ver sus piernas y admirar sus senos, no se maquillo demasiado, no lo necesitaba, condujo hasta la cafetería, pero lamentablemente escucho a Ruby decir algo no muy discretamente por su celular.

-jajajaja escuchaste que ruidos estaban haciendo anoche… si te lo digo, en el cuarto del capitán… claro que era Emma, esos dos no me dejaron dormir- Regina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, casi sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaban los cuartos, no sabía que Emma todavía estaba con hook, se sentía tan… sucia, no toco la puerta, solo abrió lentamente y pudo ver como la rubia trataba de vestirse pero no encontraba ni su blusa ni sus pantalones, Emma la vio

-Regina, no es lo que crees…-

-olvídelo Señorita Swan- su voz era mas fría que un hielo, tenia el tono de Alcaldesa cuando Emma ya se había desacostumbrado a este, así que le cayó como un balde de agua fría –usted tiene una vida personal, obviamente no interferiré con ella, solo espero que hoy mismo en la tarde me entregue los reportes atrasados-

-lo siento- dijo Emma en un susurro, pero la alcaldesa ya había salido

L. L. Q. R.

Regina por alguna extraña razón se dirigía a los establos, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba ahí, mágicamente se cambió su ropa por una más adecuada, cepillaría un rato a los caballos y les daría de comer, siempre le había pagado a alguien para que lo hiciera, pero relajarse le haría bien, hasta que vio una figura desconocida entrar a los establos con una cubeta en mano. Regina rápidamente se dirigió ahí solo para encontrar una visión que no había visto hace mucho, un hombre con el mismo cabello que Daniel estaba cepillando a un caballo, por instinto dijo su nombre.

-Daniel- el hombre volteo, y en efecto, era él.

-Regina- contesto el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

L. L. Q. R.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** gracias, espero que con este capi halla llenado las expectativas de revivir a Daniel, espero que hallas disfrutado del cap.

 **Raquesofi:** jajjajaja no sabes cómo morí de risa con tu comentario, creo que igual y en una de esas te tomo la palabra y hago eso, seria muy divertido escribir las noches de aventura con Emma XD, gracias por leer mi fic,

 **Cota:** por favor no me mates por la estupidez de Emma /.\ prometo que en adelante lo remediare, no puedo prometer nada mas que escenas SQ para mas adelante

 **LoveGirl:** si no apoyamos al SQ entonces quien lo hará :3 en este capitulo espero yo que se halla llenado ese hueco de porque como Daniel esta acá, ya después vienen la peleas interesantes, Emma vs Daniel ;)

 **BetIhdp:** jajajjaa yo también quería leer algo así desde hace tiempo, pero no se porque no hay tantos así, espero que te halla gustado leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo :3

 **VIVA LA SWANQUEEN \^^/ gracias a todos por el apoyo para esta historia, me encanta leer sus comentarios, mil gracias, lamento haber puesto escenas un poco fuertes :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Una batalla por la reina**

 **[…]**

Daniel y Regina se quedaron viendo por varios minutos, ninguno sabia que decir, para el, era el poder tenerla tan cerca, quería estrecharla en sus brazos y jamás dejarla ir, pero ella era un lio completo, algo en su cabeza le decía que el no estaba en verdad aquí, el había muerto, DOS VECES, solo era una ilusión, toda la lógica indicaba que el no era real; el dio un paso hacia donde estaba ella, pero lo único que la morena pudo hacer fue retroceder, Daniel había notado el miedo y el pánico en la cara de Regina, tal vez este no es el reencuentro que ninguno de los dos esperaban, pero ninguna vez en sus vidas algo pasaba de acuerdo a lo planeado, ella lucia como si quisiera echarse a correr… y lo hizo. El pensó que lo mejor seria darle su espacio, pero en el estado en el que estaba no podría reconocer ningún peligro, podría caerse y golpearse la cabeza con alguna roca o correr dentro del bosque y no saber como regresar, de cualquier forma lo mejor seria buscarla, agarro un caballo para montarlo y su pequeña bolsa de comida, bueno, la comida no era lo que le importaba, sino que ahí mismo también tenia otras cosas de valor, se encamino a buscarla y después de varios minutos galopando encontró a su princesa sentada en el césped cerca de un pequeño rio.

-no te acerques- dijo Regina sin siquiera voltear a verlo, el disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos, pero no dejo de caminar.

-Regina, escúchame- su tono era dulce y cálido, tanto como el Daniel que había conocido de adolecente –se que esta es una gran impresión y que esto debe de ser muy difícil de asimilar pero..- no pudo terminar su frase, Regina escogió ese momento para voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos, se quedaron así por bastante tiempo, ninguno sabiendo que decir o como actuar, hasta que el decidió sentarse a su lado, el rompió el contacto visual, pero ella no dejo de observar todos sus movimientos.

-la verdad es que esta mañana no quería hacer otra cosa mas que correr hacia ti y decirte cuanto te amo, poder reconstruir toda nuestra historia, pero lo ultimo que quería era causarte un ataque de nervios, por esa razón estaba en los establos…- hubo otra pausa larga, como podría Daniel explicarle lo que había "vivido", como poder decirle que el se había convertido en un asesino sin piedad, en un monstruo. Hasta que por fin ella lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- ella le pregunto en un tono serio, el sabia que lo que en realidad quería decir es "¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no eres una ilusión?. En serio tendría que ser cuidadoso al responder esta pregunta, no quería soltarle la otra bomba en un mismo día.

-después de que tu madre me mato, yo… yo… conocí al dios de la muerte, Hades, el necesitaba recuperar algo, mas bien a alguien, así que requería un alma que no aceptara su muerte, que estuviera desesperada para volver al mundo de los vivos y me encontró a mi, me ofreció un trato y después de haber visto como sufrías no podía negarme a su oferta, tenia que salvarte… pero eso solo me trajo mas dolor- el no esperaba que ella lo abrazara, no era un abrazo tímido, ella lo estaba estrujando muy fuerte, tal vez para asegurarse que el en realidad estaba ahí. La atrajo mas cerca de el, hasta que estaban compartiendo el mismo aire, ambos podían escuchar como sus corazones palpitaban, hasta que ella calvo su vista en los labios del castaño, quien solo sonrió y beso su frente; ella rio. Era una risa bastante adorable, ya que no tenia alguna razón para agachar la mirada, el puso su dedo en el mentón de Regina para gentilmente hacer que alzara la cabeza para poder mirar fijamente esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban, pero ello lo volvió a tomar por sorpresa porque rápidamente se sentó en las piernas de él.

-Daniel… bésame-ella le estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa retadora, no tuvo mas que sonreírle de igual modo.

-con gusto- sostuvo con una mano delicadamente la cara de su amada mientras la otra se quedaba en su perfecta cintura, se acerco lentamente a sus labios, pero no llego ahí, se acerco un poco mas para poder plantar un casto beso en la mejilla de la morena, quien sorprendida por el acto de ternura e inocencia se sonrojo. El rio ante la reacción de ella, después de eso la conversación fluyo con facilidad, hablaron de todo y de nada, ella quiso explicarle lo de su pasado, pero Daniel ya sabia las partes que ella consideraba que eran las peores, el también le explico que también tenia un pasado y que había hecho cosas terribles. Ambos acordaron no concentrarse en el pasado, en cambio se conocerían nuevamente en este mundo, seria su segunda oportunidad, claro, no querían una relación, ya que al parecer ella estaba hecha un lio, no le había contado lo de robín, pero el fue un perfecto caballero al no preguntar y aceptar la decisión de esperar. Daniel saco la poca comida que tenia en su bolso, consistía en nada mas unas frutas y agua, pero la compañía es lo que hacia que esa fuera la mejor comida de su vida (y de su muerte también)

L. L. Q. R.

Emma seguía sin poder encontrar su ropa cuando Hook empezó a despertar, empezó a balbucear algo de lo bueno que había sido y ve tu a saber que otras tonterías, la rubia encontró sus pantalones y su blusa, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo porque al parecer killian quería una segunda ronda y la estaba viendo con ojos predadores.

-escucha hook, esto no va a volver a pasar otra vez, yo estaba bastante ebria y la verdad es que ni siquiera me gustas- no quería ser grosera pero es que el hombre ya se estaba imaginando que se irían en su barco a viajar hacia tierras desconocidas y que eran verdaderos amores y muchísimas tonterías mas. Salió de ahí lo mas veloz que pudo, tenia que llegar a la estación cuanto antes, irónicamente seria para terminar el papeleo atrasado, sabia que era la única forma en que Regina la vería pero la resaca y todos los pensamientos de lo complicado que seria tener una relación con la alcaldesa no dejaban que hiciera su trabajo efectivamente.

Para cuando termino de arreglar todos los papeles eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, tenia tiempo de llegar y de rogar un poco por perdón, condujo su Volkswagen amarillo hasta la alcaldía, normalmente iba a pie, pero en estos momentos le urgía llegar. Tink, que era la secretaria de la alcaldesa, estaba saliendo de la oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Emma- dijo el hada con tono alegre –que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, normalmente vienes cuando Regina esta a punto de irse- a Emma no le agradaba mucho el hada, desde que volvieron de Neverland, esta se tomaba demasiadas libertades con la alcaldesa, Emma entendía que ellas eran amigas, pero si alguien merecía ir de compras toda la tarde con la morena y tener una noche de chicas, era ella no esa tonta hada de pacotilla.

-si, bueno, es que además quería hablar un momento con ella, si no esta muy ocupada- Emma no pudo ni dar dos pasos hacia la puerta sin ser interrumpida por tink

-por el momento creo que no deberías entrar, si quieres puedes dejarme los archivos y mas al rato yo se los daré-

-tink… ¿Qué me estas ocultando?- el hada no pudo soportarle la mirada por mucho tiempo, todo el mundo sabia que Emma era un detector de mentiras con piernas, por lo que nadie tenia el descaro de mentirle.

-ok ok, te lo diré, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie…- la pequeña rubia parecía estar dándole vueltas a como contarle a Emma –al parecer el prometido de Regina, ya sabes, el chico de los establos que Cora había matado, en realidad no esta muerto… O si lo estaba, no se, la historia que conto fue muy confusa, el punto es que el esta aquí y no creo que sea apropiado que interrumpas su pequeña reunión-

-entiendo- dijo Emma, pero en realidad estaba que los celos se la comían viva, tink dijo algo de que tenia que irse, porque no quería estar de entrometida, pero ella no podía prestarle menos atención, cuando se aseguro de que el hada ya no estaba en el edificio, procedió a entrar a la oficina de Regina, la escena con la que se topo hizo que su corazón se congelara por la ira. Regina estaba con Daniel brindando en el sofá, no estaba ni cerca de parecerse a la circunstancia que Regina la encontró esta mañana, pero lo que le dolía fue ver que por un instante, justo antes de que se dieran cuenta de la presencia de la rubia fue ver a su morena favorita genuinamente feliz.

-sheriff Swan- dijo Daniel con su tono alegre, es que este tipo nunca se enoja, se preguntaba Emma –parece que ya no tendremos que mantener mas las apariencias, no es así, Salvadora- en ese momento Daniel le giño el ojo, no como un gesto para coquetear, sino mas bien como de complicidad pero la rubia no se muto.

-si no te molesta, me gustaría hablar con Regina a solas –

-en realidad Swan, no quiero verte, ni mucho menos hablar contigo-

-por favor Regina escúchame, lo que viste.. pues paso porque yo estaba muy borracha y confundida- la rubia no pudo ver que por un momento los ojos de Regina dejaron de ser fríos, ya que ella estaba balbuceando y tratando de decir todo rápido.

-Daniel, podrías darnos un momento por favor- este salió, pero no era tonto, sabia que ellas dos tenían un pasado y no solo el que Regina acababa de contarle, puede que ellas estuvieran envueltas en algún tipo de relación sentimental; tendrían que estarlo, las dos compartían un hijo y Regina era hermosa, no había forma que la rubia no cayera rendida a sus pies, además de que aquí estaba la sheriff pidiéndole perdón casi de rodillas, también noto las miradas amenazantes hacia el, es porque la rubia lo veía como una amenaza, y tenia razón para verlo como una amenaza, si esa sheriff patosa no había luchado por Regina lo suficiente, además le había estado fallando una y otra vez, el podría tratar a su reina como se merecía, el recuperaría el corazón de Regina a como diera lugar.

Dentro de la oficina Emma seguía balbuceando cosas pero no lo que en realidad Regina quería oír.

-Emma, ¿Por qué estas confundida?- hubo una pausa larga, en realidad Emma, por cobarde, no quería decirle sus inseguridades de ser odiada por todos –acaso es que nunca… pues ya sabes… nunca te había atraído una mujer-

-¿Qué? No, no es eso, he estado con muchas mujeres, no estoy confundida por eso-

-no esperabas sentir algo por mi- dijo en un tomo mas triste

-si… digo no, digo… mi cabeza esta hecha un desastre, y tu mas que nadie sabes que no soy buena para hablar… a lo que voy con todo esto, es que te quiero, y mucho, pero tan solo pienso en las consecuencias para ambas que puede conllevar que salgamos y…- Regina en ese momento se acerco a Emma, en ese instante la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad valía esa mujer, y si tenia que luchar contra toda la ciudad solo para estar con ella lo haría, claro, primero tenia que hacer que la disculpara.

-yo también había pensado en esas consecuencias Emma, pero estaba dispuesta a defendernos a cualquier costo-

-¿estabas? … ohhh claro, todo cambio cuando lo volviste a encontrar-

-no Emma, me di cuenta de que tu no estas lista para algo así, no para que solo me lastimes-

-Regina, en serio lo siento, no fue mi intención traicionarte, te juro que nunca más estarás triste por mi culpa, tratare cada minuto de lo que me resta de vida hacerte feliz-

-Yo… no lo se, necesito algo mas que una disculpa Emma, creo que será mejor que te vallas, necesito estar sola-

-seguro- después de eso Regina llamo a tink para avisarle que se iría a casa, que no era necesario que el hada regresara a la oficina, simplemente se subió a su mercedes sin decir adiós. Emma que estaba yendo hacia Granny's, pensaba en un modo de conquistar a la alcaldesa, había una atracción, eso estaba aclarado, pero ahora también estaba Daniel de por medio, seguramente el también intentaría reconquistarla. Cuando por fin llego, hablando del rey de roma, el estaba ahí, sentado comiendo, cuando la vio el camino hacia ella.

-sheriff, creo que necesitamos hablar-

-si, de que quieres hablar- como si no fuera obvio

-Regina… se que tienes "sentimientos" por ella, pero de una vez le advierto que yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ella-

-yo también- dijo rápidamente ella –parece que entonces nosotros tendremos un problema, ya que no voy a rendirme hasta que me escoja a mi como su verdadero y ultimo amor-

-JA, y que es lo que puedes ofrecerle, robarle a su hijo, hacerla miserable, no no no, todo eso ya lo hiciste-

-mejor que un chico por el que estuvo de luto mucho tiempo, que ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para decirle que no estaba muerto-

-tu no sabes mi historia, no tienes idea de las cosas que he vivido, así que no me juzgues-

-ohhh pero conozco tu historia, chico del establo, solo un limpiador que huele a animal-

-JAJAJAJA, no sabes lo que me gustaría enseñarle a Regina cuan "animal" puedo ser en la cama- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, después dejo un par de billetes para pagar su comida y subió a su cuarto, dejando a una muy enojada Emma abajo

L. L. Q. R.

OK, primero que nada me disculpo porque no había podido subir el capitulo, espero poder subir el siguiente el domingo ;)

 **Raquesofi** : jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja, no sabes lo que me hizo reir tu comentario :'D, lamento en serio lo de tu postre (algún día te lo recompensare), si.. Emma sigue siendo idiota.. pero que se le va a ser, lo lleva en los genes P.S.: gracias sensual seguidora, espero que te halla gustado el capi de hoy

 **Aaaraya1992:** si bueno, desde este capi Emma deja de ser estúpida (aunque sea un poco) pero eso, por muy extraño que parezca, es parte de su encanto :P espero que hallas disfrutado el capitulo de hoy J

 **Love Girl** : tranqui, Emma empezara a rogar por perdón *inserte risa malvada* espero que te halla gustado el capi :D, no sabes lo que me gusta leerlas :'), Tenia planeado en meter también a otros personajes de la película además con otros personajes míticos que conocemos como Pandora… pero no estoy segura /.\

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** : lloro de alegría que te halla gustado mi versión del inframundo, claro es muy griega y apegada a la visión que tenían los griegos, espero poder poner otros pequeños momentos así y con hades y toda la cosa, también espero que disfrutaras los pequeños momentos StableQueen que tiene el capi :3

 **Betlhdp:** jajajjajaa, en ocasiones puede ser muy odiable, pero te juro que se empezara a poner las pilas, porque Daniel le lleva gran delantera ;)

 **Flor Romero:** lo de rogar te lo puedo prometer, pero de con quien terminara… ni siquiera yo se con quien se quedara, porque siento que seria una decisión muy difícil, gracias por comentar :D espero y este capi te halla gustado P.S.: SwanQueen es mi OTP, pero quería explorar un poco este lado.. yyyyy, podemos ver a emma celosa ;)

 **Cota:** actualice lo mas pronto que pude /.\ regina puede parecer que la perdone, pero no lo olvidara con facilidad ;) y a la larga eso es lo que duele, espero que te halla gustado los pequeños momentos StableQueen :3 me encanta escribir a Daniel y hara feliz a Regina


	5. Chapter 5

5.- **Una disculpa innecesaria**

Las noticias en el pequeño pueblo de StoryBrooke vuelan, no solo porque Snow y sus siete enanitos no pueden quedarse con la boca cerrada, sino que después de pasar años conviviendo con las mismas personas se vuelve algo tedioso y la llegada de nuevos habitantes siempre es interesante, sin embargo al parecer el único que no estaba enterado era Robín, había pasado ya una semana desde la reaparición de Daniel y una semana y un día desde que regreso Marion.

En ese tiempo Emma había tratado de convencer a su hijo que fuera a visitar a su otra madre sin lograr obtener una respuesta positiva, lo único que salía de su boca eran cosas como "Tenemos que proteger a Marion en caso de que ella le quiera hacer algo" "ha empezado a utilizar su magia de nuevo, sabía que todo era una actuación, no podemos confiar en ella" que sus padres alentaran el comportamiento del niño tampoco ayudaba mucho, ella hacia lo mejor que podía para defender el honor de Regina delante de su familia pero terminaba desesperándose y alejándose de todos ellos, casi siempre terminaba con Ruby o con Granny quienes se habían enterado que estaba enamorada de Regina, Ruby porque escucho la conversación que tuvieron ella y Daniel, y para su suerte ella había escuchado todo, no tuvo más remedio que contarle y al parecer Granny ya se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo así que eran las únicas a las que podía pedir consejo.

En esa misma semana, parecía que Daniel y Emma habían firmado un contrato silencioso ya que si peleaban constantemente ninguno podría hacer feliz a Regina, el, la acompañaba en las mañanas, ambos caminaban hacia el ayuntamiento hablando animadamente, parecían más dos mejores amigos que amantes cuyo destino juntos se les fue arrebatado; Emma llegaba por las tardes con el almuerzo con el pretexto de que la Reina no se alimentaba bien cuando tenía trabajo. Los tres trataban de ignorar al elefante en la habitación, por lo menos hasta que se acostumbraran un poco más a su situación actual, dándoles tiempo a todos de procesar lo que estaba pasando, por otro lado se sentían aliviados de poder pasar tiempo junto.

El viernes por la tarde la alcaldesa convoco a una reunión de todo el pueblo para ver que se haría con las personas que llegaron en la maldición de Zelena ya que esta no se había preocupado por crearles alguna identidad en el mundo real. Por lo que esa mañana había usado un vestido nuevo que la hacía sentir confiada y que además era practico, apenas había bajado de las escaleras cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, ella sabía que era Daniel, todas las mañanas estaba ahí pero era más temprano de lo usual, con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos se dispuso a observarlo por la mirilla de la puerta, él estaba de espaldas mirando al cielo, a veces se preguntaba sobre lo que vivió, ya le había contado del trato y de las cosas que tuvo que hacer bajo el comando de hades, pero ella sabía que había algo más, algo que el todavía no tenía la confianza de decírselo, sin embargo sus inquietudes se disiparon al notar que pasaba sus manos a su espalda y en estas estaba un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, ella abrió lentamente la puerta dándole tiempo a Daniel de esconder las rosas detrás suyo para que fueran una "sorpresa" .

-buenos días- dijo él una vez que la puerta se abrió completamente ella solo le sonrió – esperaba que pudieras déjame invitarte a desayunar- decía un poco nervioso, sabía que ella era una persona ocupada y que probablemente lo rechazaría, antes de dejarla responder le extendió el ramo –de cualquier forma, te traje esto, siempre paso por el florista cuando vengo aquí así que pensé que te gustarían- al terminar su discurso él estaba completamente rojo. La morena se acercó a tomar las flores y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos entraron a la casa e instantáneamente el quedo hipnotizado por la emoción que despendían sus ojos al recibir el ramo, sin saber que instinto se apoderaba de él se fue acercando a ella mientras estaba distraída hasta quedar justo detrás pero aun dándole espacio para que pudiera voltearse, cuando al fin lo hizo después de un gran rato de acomodar el arreglo en un bonito floreo sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno tenía que decir una palabra, estuvieron así unos segundos.

-gracias- dijo Regina –hace tiempo que no recibía un gesto así, no me explico que es lo que hice para que tú me quieras como lo haces- el sabía que se seguía sintiendo inferior, como si no mereciera nada, el cerro la poca distancia que había entre ellos, la estrecho en una abrazo reconfortante, beso su cabeza y se agacho un poco para poder susurrarle al oído.

-por el simple hecho de ser tu- se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – todos en tu vida han esperado a que llegues a ser algo que ellos quieren, incluso cuando tu anhelabas lo contrario, y ahora también con la gente de este pueblo, créeme cuando te digo que he visto y convivido con muchas personas tan diferentes en ideales, tiempo y estatus de poder que puedo afirmarte que eres la más compleja y hermosa persona que he tenido el placer de conocer, no solo en lo físico sino también en tu interior, pero batallas con demonios que los demás te imponen, sé que no me pediste mi opinión y que probablemente no la quieras escuchar, pero tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que los demás opinan y ser tu; te conocí cuando ambos éramos jóvenes y me enamore de tu dulzura y encanto, pude ver como sufrías a manos del rey y no podía hacer nada cuando yo solo quería consolarte, comprendí tu faceta de Reina Malvada y por muy sensuales y provocativos que fueran esos vestidos y trajes que tanto me gustaba observar- con esa última afirmación ella rio un poco – aunque sé que eso solo era una máscara para ocultar tu dolor, conocí brevemente a la alcaldesa Mills y a "la madre de Henry", pero sé que ninguna de ellas es completamente tú, claro, forman parte de ti pero son lo que no te deja ser plenamente quien eres- con esto termino su pequeño discurso, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, pudo ver como una lagrima escapaba, dicha lagrima solo llego a la mitad de su mejilla antes de que el la besara así desapareciéndola.

-las palabras que me has dicho me han abierto el apetito- dijo ella con un tono más jovial que el de costumbre

\- ¿en serio? Espera a ver como será cuando te haga… otras cosas- termino de decir con un guiño.

Como estaban acostumbrados caminaron juntos pero no al ayuntamiento si no a GRANNY´S, su desayuno fue tan placentero que fue la cita de ensueños que ella nunca pudo disfrutar, ambos reían, compartían historias del pasado y claro, ese coqueteo constante seguía en el aire sobre todo porque a Regina le gustaba como él se sonrojaba cuando ella decía cosas un poco subidas de tono pero llegaba el momento de despedirse, después de todo, ella tenía un trabajo que debía cumplir; por primera vez desharía no tener que hacerlo, lo que Daniel le había dicho todavía hacía eco en su cabeza, tratando de negar que él no tenía del todo razón, pero la realidad era que si la tenía.

L. L. Q. R.

En la tarde, Regina estaba preparando todo para que la conferencia con el pueblo más tarde fuera a la perfección cuando escucho como Tink tocaba la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar, el hada entro antes de que le dijeran, le explico a la alcaldesa que Robín estaba fuera, trato de convencerlo para que viniera otro día pero que insistía en verla, ella solo le dijo que lo dejara pasar y que no los interrumpiera nadie y así lo hizo el hada.

Ella se acercó un poco hacia los sillones que estaban en su oficina, en realidad le daba mucha curiosidad el saber qué es lo que Robín quería decirle, cuando el hombre entro se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia donde estaba ella, se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo las manos.

-Robín… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

\- he venido a ver como estabas Regina… después de lo que paso el otro día, ya sabes, con Marion regresando de la muerte y todo eso- hizo una pausa y se aferró más fuerte a sus manos -… lo lamento, actué como un tonto, pero mi amor regreso de la muerte, tu sabes que yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, mi esposa, yo me case y fue hasta que la muerte nos separe y entonces lo hizo, pero volvió- la morena hizo un gesto para hablar pero él no la dejo continuar porque se situó muy cerca de sus labios pero un auto reflejo ella lo evadió,

-yo entiendo que quieras escoger a tu mujer, después de todo ella es tu amor verdadero y también por el bien estar de Roland sé que mantendrás tu familia unida, tu sabes muy bien que yo no me interpondré ni seré un obstáculo para que tu encuentres y vivas tu final feliz-

-pero de que estas hablando Regina, somos almas gemelas… no podemos pelear la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro- dijo el tomando su cintura, ella sabía que debería alejarse pero lo primero que hizo fu carcajearse ante lo ridículas que sonaban sus palabras en ese momento, ya que después de probar los suaves labios de la salvadora, y ser abrazada por el vigoroso y aun así gentil cuerpo de Daniel, Robín se quedaba muy por detrás en esa competencia.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? Sé que puede ser un poco difícil ahora que mi esposa está aquí… pero sé que encontraremos la forma para que nuestro amor florezca - preguntaba el hombre un tanto confundido

-lo siento Robín, lo que sea que hubiera habido entre nosotros termino justo en el momento que tu esposa entro por la puerta, que por cierto no es nada honorable lo que tratas de hacer, si es así como en realidad eres entonces siento muchísima lastima por ella, pero a mi puedes dejarme tranquila, y por lo que paso aquella noche no tienes de que preocuparte si en vez de Marion hubiera sido Daniel el que entro yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… de hecho cuando lo vi corrí en dirección opuesta pero él me encontró así que… todo fue increíble-

-¿Qué? ¿EL CHICO DE LOS CABALLOS HA VUELTO?- gritaba un Robín impactado

L. L. Q. R.

 **En serio lamento esta pequeña tardanza en la actualización, pero quiero darles las gracias a todos por llegar hasta este punto de la historia, prometo actualizarla más pronto :9 Sé que por este capítulo no hubo mucho de Emma pero se los recompensare en los siguientes, siéntanse libres de decirme que pretendiente les gusta más para nuestra querida Reina GRACIAS** **J**


End file.
